Operation:Find Crona's Gender
by TheTakahashiTwins
Summary: A simple question that sends everyone into an uproar. What is Crona's gender?
1. Chapter 1

"I LIVE" Akari shouted "Anyhow we are doing a new story which you more than likely know cause you know you're reading it... so here it is please enjoy also I in fact will be posting the next ask the cast of soul eater 2.0 in about a day or so, any ways on with the story!"

Just your average day in death city, the three miester's along with Crona and their weapons having another leisurely day playing basketball with their new friends Akari and Shiro the only thing off setting was the fact Black*Star was sitting out of the game and acting way to quiet.

"Yo Black*Star what's up you seem out of it!" Shiro frowned poking the assassin's head.

"Well this may seem awkward, but do you know what Crona's gender is?" He replied

"You idiot isn't it obvious Crona is a..." Shiro paused for a good three seconds before she spoke "actually I don't know..."

"See! No one knows!" Black*Star whispered trying to avoid grabbing Crona's attention

"Hey guys I hate to cut the game short, Akari and I have to take Crona to move her stuff out of her room" Maka said to her friends

"Why?" Black*Star asked soul

"Crona is moving in with us" Soul replied

"Hey soul can I ask you somethin'?" Black*tar said nervously

"For the last time Black*Star; I'm dating Maka that post on tumblr about me kissing Kid isn't true, I'm not gay" The albino sighed angrily

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT" He hissed "I'm talking about wether or not you know Crona's gender"

"Well... uh." Soul said rubbing the back of his head "I always thought he was a boy I mean he does have a crush on kid and all, and I always thought kid was gay..."

"M-Maka? W-what are they talking about" Crona asked with a small blush taking notice of Shiro pouncing on to Soul and beating him up, while Black*Star stood and laughed.

"I'm sure Soul said something stupid again don't worry" She smiled

"so we're just picking up her stuff like books and stuff and moving it to your apartment, right Maka?" Akari asked putting her hands into her sweat shirt pockets.

"Um... not exactly" Maka replied nervously

"Wait what?" Akari asked

"Oh nothing" She smiled

"So what do we do?" Soul asked rubbing his bruised cheek

"For starters we are going to ask kid questions!" Black*Star shouted running over to the shinigami

"What do you want?" Kid sighed

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT-" Black*Star was cut off with a hit directly over his head by Shiro

"We need to ask you some stuff about Crona" She sighed

"What about?" liz asked

"Well... do you know her I mean his er Crona's gender?" Shiro said tripping over her words

"It's obvious isn't it Crona is a-" Both kid and Liz started

"Girl."

"Boy"

"WHAAAAAT" The two yelled at each other

"How can you say Crona's a boy?" Kid asked

"How could you say otherwise?" Liz yelled

"Um... Guys" Shiro said trying to get their attention

"WHAT?!" They shouted

"We we're just asking wether or not you knew for sure" She replied

"I'm not for sure" They said in unison

"WE HAVE A MISSION" Black*Star shouted "OPERATION:FIND CRONA'S GENDER!"


	2. Chapter 2

***Akari and Shiro's apartment***

"Ok guys so I have gathered you here today-" Shiro started

"GET ON WITH IT WE KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE!" Black*Star shouted

"Ugh, FINE! **Ahem** any ways you are here because we are going to find out once and for all, what Crona's gender is!" Shiro stated seriously

"so what exactly are we gonna do? Write a list or something?" Soul asked

"Of course my albino friend! That's exactly what we'll do" Black*Star grinned grabbing a random paper and pencil.

"So I guess we'll work with visible traits?" Liz asked

"Why not?" They all answered

several minutes and argues went by up until they came up with 'the list' and it went a bit like this

**Female**

**tall, skinny, pink hair, better curves than any other girl in our group circle, wears a dress type thingamabob-by, looks like a girl, likes Kid**

**Male**

**Tall, likes Maka has slightly deeper voice than most girls, flat-chested.**

"so~ what now?" Kid asked blushing lightly over the fact Crona may or may not like him

"Well we could-"Shiro started before the door slammed open revealing Akari holding the keys to the apartment

Shiro acted swiftly to hide the note, crumpling it up and shoving it into Black*Star's mouth, choking him slightly.

"Hey, Onee-chan what're you doing here?" She laughed nervously

"I live here..." She muttered walking directly to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Alright Black*Star gimme the-DUDE" Shiro shouted seeing that Black*Star had eaten the paper

"It had a chocolate stain on it" he smiled

"You..." She grumbled

"What's up guys?" Maka's voice chimed walking into the room

"Oh hi~" They all replied nervously

"Hey Maka, you and Crona are like best friends right?"Black*Star asked

"Well yeah of course we are" She smiled

"What's Crona's gender then?" Everyone asked in unison

"Wh-wh-what?" Crona's shocked voice stated

"OH C-Crona!" Maka exclaimed

"Y-you g-guys don't know?" The pinkette asked with tears starting to form "what kind of friends are you?"

"N-no i-it's not like that at all!" Kid shouted

"GO AWAY!" The child screamed running out of the building

"Look what you did you idiot!" Shiro shouted hitting the blue haired boy "She hates us now"

"I-I didn't think she'd take it like that!" he exclaimed

"C'mon let's find her um him uh CRONA!" Shiro yelled sprinting out the door

* * *

*Ahem* ok viewers we need your help, leave a review or p.m to decide the gender of Crona once we get enough replies we will post the next chapter! -Akari


	3. Ending 1

Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter of this short series, but here is the catch we will be doing alternate endings, one for fem. Crona and one for male Crona how's that sound? Anyways moving on to this chapter.

"What's goin' on" Akari muttered sluggishly moving out of her bed avoiding any of her plushies and moving out into the living room to see it completely empty people wise and a small note left on the coffee table.

'Dear Akari,

Black*Star did something stupid and we're trying to find Crona go ahead and help us out please.

-Love Nee-Chan

Akari finished reading the note while grabbing her sneakers and exiting the building.

"CRONA WE JUST WANNA TALK IS ALL!" Black*Star screeched trying to find the pink haired child

"G-GO AWAY" the child whined

"Please we're sorry, can we please just talk?" Maka said sweetly rubbing her friend's back

"Wh-what about?"

"YOUR GENDER OBVIOUSLEY" Black*Star yelled again

"You mean how he's a boy?" Akari sighed

Everyone was in complete shock

"W-wait how do you know?" Crona asked with a small blush

"It's simple really, I mean you and I are so much alike it isn't funny!" Akari chuckled

"You're a boy?" Black*Star asked

"Wha-NO YOU IDIOT! I just mean that Crona and I are very similar so I can tell easily" Akari muttered blushing furiously

"But a few years ago everyone thought Akari was a boy cause she had such short hair and was so flat-chested" Shiro laughed

"Sh-sh-shut u-up" She barked

"So does that mean kid's gay?" Soul asked as everyone turned to the striped haired boy

"Apparently" Liz laughed watching as kid's face went up in flames

"so I like Crona big whoop!" Kid said angrily

"You can't like Crona, I like Crona" Maka yelled

"B-but Maka" Soul whined

"uh-oh"

* * *

that's the end of that... for now*Evil grin*


	4. Ending 1 pt2

A/N to the reviewer who doesn't know who Akari and Shiro are we are two sisters in the story so there you go, ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

"soooooo you're gay like, for reals?" Soul asked to his striped friend

* * *

"SINCE WHEN IS KID A ZEBRA?" Siro demanded

"Shiro what the _hell_ are you doing?" Akari asked

"Idanno"

"Please get out I'm typing"

"Fine fine..."

* * *

"I assume I must be if I really do like Crona..."Kid sighed

"Man I am now wishing Crona was a girl I think Maka and him might start dating now"The albino stated sadly

"Bummer dude" Black*Star said quietly

"What the hell are you three doing in _MY_ house?" Shiro demanded

"Talkin' 'bout how Kid is gay!" Black*Star laughed

"So? What's the big deal?"She asked

"I'm just not sure if Crona y'know likes me" Kid sighed

"Sure he does, don't you know Crona is bi? Shiro smiled

"So there's a chance? YAHOO" Kid yelled scaring everyone

* * *

"Soo~ Crona" Maka smiled at the pinkette

"Hm? What is it M-Maka?"He asked innocently

"So a little bird told me that you have a crush on a certain girl~"Maka giggled hoping that he would get the hint

"WHA N-N-N-N-NO I-I-I-I D-D-D-DON'T"The boy screamed blushing like a strawberry

"sure you do Akari told me!" Maka laughed

"DID NOT!" Akari screamed from the kitchen bringing out a cup of coffee

"Man you're dense Crona, _I like _you, and you _like_ me" Maka giggled

"Akari sat there sipping on her coffee seeing Maka lean over and give Crona a kiss on the cheek causing his face to go up in flames

"Isn't this a bit rushed?" Akari asked "I mean you guys are not even dating..."

"I geuss you're right..."Maka murmured

* * *

"So what'cha gonna do stripy?" Black*Star asked

"I shall tell Crona face to face!"Kid yelled running out of the complex

"What a lunitic." Soul sighed

"Love makes you do stupid things" Stein said lighting a cigarette

"When the hell did you get here?" Shiro yelled

stein just shrugged

* * *

such a short chapter... not that funny either... god I need another coffee


End file.
